


Devotion

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly devotion, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean loves his baby brother. Was there ever any doubt?





	Devotion

Making love to your brother; not exactly a normal relationship one might think. But then, when were Winchesters ever normal? 

During their first tentative approaches, with hesitant kisses and fumbling touches, things were awkward. Apart from the moral conundrum of them being brothers, it turned out neither sibling had ever had sex with men, nor had ever desired to.

It was testimony to the immense devotion they had for each other that they’d even consider indulging in physical love, but their bond had no limits.  
In the past, when their bodies had touched during the heartfelt hugs they shared when relieved and happy after the averted danger of losing each other forever, the warmth and serenity they experienced in each other’s arms was like an appetizer which clamored for a full dinner.  
They couldn’t unite their souls, at least non yet, so that left their bodies, and neither Sam nor Dean had ever had a problem with breaking boundaries.

‘Sammy!’ Dean’s powerful voice called out from the kitchen. ‘Breakfast’s ready.’ 

Sam stretched luxuriously beneath the covers. 

Last night his big brother had worshipped his body in every way possible while Sam basked in a haze of arousal, desire and ultimate fulfillment.  
Not satisfied, Dean had gathered him in his arms like a child, murmuring words of eternal love and devotion.

That Dean loved him, Sam had always known but to have Dean MAKE love to him added another dimension to their relationship, one they could never have imagined when they were younger.  
As he’d always done throughout their lives, Dean continued to put Sam first, and even during sex, he made sure his sibling was sated and satisfied before taking his own pleasure from his baby brother’s body.

And what a pleasure it was! Dean still found it difficult to grasp the wonder of being able to show Sam how much he loved him in such a hands-on manner.

 

When Sam appeared in the doorway, naked as the day he was born, a bright smile illuminating his features, Dean could only thank the fates for the gift of his brother and confirm in his heart that he’d never, nor ever would, love anyone more than Sam.


End file.
